big_james_draft_productionfandomcom-20200215-history
ThePlatinumSpider
ThePlatinumSpider is an American Internet web-video youtube was joined in June 11, 2006, commonly for teenage film junior videomaker seen on launched on YouTube 2006, Vex was founded at home video provided as joined internet and YouTube were many friends including 17 people of junior direction video. History ThePlainumSpider has joined on YouTube, Vex he had designed to taken with first video titled director project called: "The Shark" were released was shown butch of the toys figure anykind of strange teenage noise was background as seen, It was the comedy home web-video. While he made through some crazy and fun stuff many the shorten video as strangling visual on raw videos as progressing in this filming. Many always rumor on the playing stuff toys using seen the archives of footage put on the youtube and internet wondering the entitle that video "The Evil Puppy" and moved to couples months that overall for shorten making their filming video seen out countering point on first times views and many acting scratch as it if really way for stupid things idea, At 2006 end of the year. Into 2007 They made any video as raw video not only one of the including direction under to unpersonal as appearance direct video form their back previous from the video revision. In 2008 on thanksgiving, He made recording footage were the thanksgiving events that eventually was based in october that lacked leaking months archives is accidentally going back the months for rest of the video that were even video direct that reasonly uploaded never october seen originally video footage getting after. On 2009, ThePlainumSpider has designed to be moved on the video maker turned direct on different movie maker editing software using program on "Windows Movie Maker" the video was created title Youtube Poop: Darth Sidious has Gas Pains they got about popular shorten video made was 10k video views and reviewing on comments The next year on 2010, ThePlainumSpider still active on youtube. and video continuing on moved in footage raw video was released to be making "Spanish 3 project" and spanish titled video "Estar Chido (How to be Cool)" was released in YouTube. Couples months later going, The Weird Kid came back on appearance in video the first prank video released from their the originally video from owner under a prank video. The prank video comedian "Ice Cube Down Shirt While Sleeping Prank" released in August 2010. On December 2010, The Weird Kid and Le Shorte came back appearance video on "CINNAMON IS DA WINNAMON" prior was released in Christmas event 2010. Around the couples long time months and next year, The latest for final two video remaining the released El Cantador and Spanish video, that supposed the user is taken as long time that were inactive almost counting the members is remaining were left the channel running current active on going to be decided is left their youtube social. 2 Year later, The last video released came back replaced to "Not really!" was seen from the back in 2006 video originally as decided to be deleted from the 2006 video archives. And the year left them youtube going right after Vex has remained personally to be left the YouTube user. In 2014, ThePlatiumSpider user is now Inactive. 2017 Revision The video is originally on ThePlatinumSpider to be fun crazy stuff video prior was released in YouTube, who left the YouTube was inactive 2014. His remaining mention on last video "Not Really!" can seen still found out classic video revision archive 2006, Including the video "The Shark!" from 2006, He was informed by the director James Emirzian Waldementer, his filming to 2017 Revision plush toy video. Filmography 2006 * The Shark! * The Evil Puppy * The Evil Puppy 2 * The Evil Puppy 3 * Muffin Tops Cereal! * It's Snowing! * Clone Trooper Attack!!! * Han Solo Slide!!! * The Foot of Death!!! * Clone Trooper Attack II!!! 2007 * Attack Of The Killer Plush Toys! * Dragonball Z at the Supreme Court * A Panda Eating * Shoutout To Sean * Ultimate Stupid Video Remix! * Whillie The Dog * Observe the Majestic Monkey * Dragonball Z at the Supreme Court 2 * What the Eye Toy camera sees: The Weird Kid * What the Eye Toy camera sees: Jamms1 * Whillie Sees a Squirrel * What the Eye Toy camera sees: The Cousin * ATx2TunakTeam Tunak Tunak Dance Live * What the Eye Toy camera sees: Dwayne * What the Eye Toy camera sees: Borus Bo-Real 2008 * Surfin' Bird 2009 * Youtube Poop: Darth Sidious has Gas Pains * YTP: Jack Shepbeard wantz teh pancakez * YTP Vince wants you to have a boring life * YTP-Billy Mays is a Hitman * What. * YTP: Flies Stay 2010 * Estar Chido (How to be Cool) * Ice Cube Down Shirt While Sleeping Prank * CINNAMON IS DA WINNAMON 2011 * El Cantador 2013 * Not Really! (presumably last video) See also * Big JAMES Draft Production External links * ThePlatinumSpider Youtube